A Helping Hand
by McGeeklover
Summary: Mike tries to talk a suicidal client down from the roof, letting out some secrets of his own. Disturbing secrets that Harvey had never known about until now. 'Harvey watched in complete shock. The things that Mike had said were really disturbing and he knew he was gonna have to have a talk with the man. Those things that he admitted,the cutting. God, the poor kid.' Harvey!Guilt


**A Helping Hand**

**Here's another prompt! This one is for 12122! Enjoy!**

"This isn't working, Harvey. We might as well give up now," their newest client, Rocko Michaels sighed, resting his head in his hand. He was tired physically and emotionally. He had lost his wife last week to cancer and after that, everything went to the dogs. He was probably going to lose their business they've had for seventeen years, as well.

"I don't give up, Rocko," Harvey sighed.

"Maybe we should try something else," Mike pitched in, looking over the files.

"Like what?" Rocko replied.

"I'll get back to you on that."

Rocko pursed his lips. This wasn't working out for him anymore. Nothing was...not even his life. It would be easier if he just ended it all right now. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Harvey nodded and Rocko left the room.

"Well, this is going to shit," the older man said as soon as the client was out of earshot.

"You can say that again...but the guy is probably down in the dumps," Mike rubbed his forehead. "I mean he lost everything."

"Yeah."

They waited for nearly ten minutes, wondering what the hell Rocko was doing. Mike had a bad feeling boiling up in his gut. Something was off about their client. All of a sudden, Donna burst into the room, a grim look on her face.

"What is it Donna?" Harvey sighed as the woman came into the conference room. Their meeting wasn't going well and Rocko was unfocused and already giving up on them. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Security got a call...someone in the adjacent building saw someone on the edge of the roof."

"And..." he replied lazily.

"He matches Rocko's description. They think he's about to jump."

He and Mike shared a look before shooting up from their chairs. "Mike, check the bathroom, I'll take the roof. Donna, call his daughter."

Mike nodded and rushed to the bathroom. Was Rocko really suicidal? He _had_ seemed a little distant. Just like _he_ had been when he wanted to kill himself. He burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"Rocko!?" He looked underneath all the stalls, but they were completely empty. "Shit." So he really was on the top of the building. He really was going to commit suicide. Mike turned around, heading for the stairwell.

He rushed up the stairs to the roof, taking two steps at a time. He could tell the old man was depressed, losing his wife to cancer, his business...basically everything. And himself, of all people, knew the feeling. When he burst onto the roof, he saw Rocko standing on the edge while Harvey was standing a little ways back, trying to talk him out of it. Donna was standing to the side and he gave her a fearful look before walking up beside Harvey.

"Rocko, listen to me; what you're doing is idiotic and reckless. You need to get down."

"I-I can't...I can't do this anymore Harvey. I've lost everything."

Harvey shifted on his feet awkwardly. He didn't know what to say; he was never really put in this situation...ever actually. He didn't want the man to die, but how was he going to get him down? It's not like he had any connections with the guy; and not to be cold-hearted, but he didn't care about him that much either.

"Rocko-"

Mike placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder and gently pushed him aside. "Let me do this Harvey."

The older man raised an eyebrow but didn't try to stop him. Mike went up to Rocko and sighed. This was something he could relate to, but it was going to be painful to bring it up.

"Rocko...think about what you're doing. You aren't thinking straight."

"Yes I am. I'm gonna jump."

"No stop! Just...just hear me out. I know what you're going through."

Rocko tensed. "What are you talking about?"

The associate took a deep breath, looking up at Rocko who was standing so close to the edge. Luckily it wasn't windy, because one gust could probably knock him down.

"I've...I've never told anyone this before but...I used to feel the same way. Depressed. Alone. Like nothing in the world could ever be right again. It was after my parents had been killed in a car crash. I was crushed; and my depression had gotten so bad that I started to cut myself."

Harvey gasped inwardly at this. What was the kid talking about? Was this all true or a lie just to get the suicidal client down from the edge?

"I would sit in my room alone and just read until my eyes burned...because I knew what I was doing was wrong so I tried to get my mind off it that way. But it didn't last long. I would cry a lot...I blamed myself for my parents death...even though I was eleven and at home when it happened...I still believed it was my fault. That I could've done something about it. One day, the cutting got so bad that I actually almost killed myself," Mike chuckled humorlessly, tears running down his face. "I thought that the deeper I went, the pain might go away faster. Anyways, I've regretted it ever since, because I would've been leaving the people I love behind; I could've hurt them...and now look where I am. I have a job, I have a family, I have a new life. Things can change; they usually always do and it can happen for you, too. You may have lost your business and your wife, but she wouldn't want you doing this. You still have a daughter and two grandchildren that you would be leaving behind. I'm sure they're scared out of their mind knowing what you're doing right now. I know I am. I know you feel like you're alone, but you aren't and I promise...it gets better. Your family loves you and it would destroy them if you went through with this; you don't want them to remember you like this do you?"

Rocko remained quiet and Mike swallowed thickly. "Suicide isn't the answer, Rocko, and we can get you help. Just please," he choked. "Please don't do this. We can figure things out. Just you and me. I promise."

Rocko looked at Mike, tears in his eyes and his body trembling, before looking down at the ground. The young man was right; this was no way to leave the world like this. Edna, his wife, would be so disappointed in him. He carefully backed up until he got off the ledge and turned around. Mike smiled weakly and Rocko fell into the associate, bawling his eyes out. The blonde pursed his lips, hugging the man and shedding a few tears himself.

"It'll be okay, Rocko. You'll be okay."

Harvey watched in complete shock. The things that Mike had said were really disturbing and he knew he was gonna have to have a talk with the man. Those things that he admitted...the cutting. God, the poor kid. The main things he wanted to know was why he hadn't said anything about this before and if he still had those feelings. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stood back, giving the two space until Rocko's daughter, Melanie, came running past along with the paramedics. Rocko moved to hugging his daughter and it wasn't long before the client was taken away, but Mike didn't budge; he didn't even turn around. His arms were hanging down by his side and Harvey could see his body shaking. Mike took a shaky breath; he didn't want to remember what he had done so many years ago, but it had saved another person life. However, now this is all he'll remember for a while.

Harvey sighed. "Mike?"

The blonde quickly wiped the tears from his face. These memories would never go away. Making sure he looked presentable, Mike turned around to see Harvey looking at him with concern. Something he had never seen on the man's face before.

"You okay?"

Mike looked at the ground as he started to walk towards the exit. "I'm fine," he mumbled. He just wanted to get this day over with so he could go home and try to forget everything that had happened. Today and in the past. He brushed past the older lawyer, but he didn't get far as the man grabbed his arm.

"Mike, stop." Harvey grabbed him and pulled him back, sliding up the sleeve of his shirt...and what he saw made his heart stop for a second. There were four dark brown scars from Mike's wrist to the middle of his forearm. "Jesus. You weren't kidding."

Anger surged through Mike like a volcano getting ready to explode. He jerked his arm out of Harvey's grasp and pushed his sleeve back down. Tears filled his blue eyes as he glared at the older man. "Why the _fuck_ would I joke about that?" Without another glance, he stormed back downstairs, leaving Harvey stunned. He had crossed the line. He really felt guilty now; he'd just have to talk to the kid when he cooled down. He looked over to Donna who just shook her head and then left as well. Wiping his mouth Harvey returned downstairs at once.

Throughout the rest of the day, Mike when through great lengths to avoid seeing or talking to Harvey. He would drop off the files with Donna and by the time Harvey got up to go talk to him, he would book it out of there. One time they ran into each other in the bathroom; Harvey opened his mouth to say something but Mike glared at him before literally running out. Harvey tried to follow but the kid had been quick and disappeared by the time he got into the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head before going back to his office.

Mike had been hiding out in the file room, praying that Harvey wouldn't come looking for him. It had been a close call in the bathroom already. He didn't want to talk to the guy, because then he would ask about what happened...and he didn't want to talk or even _think_ about it anymore. He tried to focus on the briefs Louis had dumped on him, but he couldn't; his mind would flash back to the roof...to his wrists...to his dead parents. He choked a sob, wiping the tears from his face. He was never going to forget after he tried so hard to erase it from his freaky mind. It was both a curse and a gift...and for memories like these, it was a big fat curse. He threw down the highlighter and put his face in both his hands. He couldn't do this right now. His head hurt, his heart hurt and he just needed to get away from this place. Taking a deep breath, Mike got up, put the papers away and left the firm without telling anyone.

An hour later, Harvey sat back in his seat, unable to forget about what Mike had said...unable to get the image of those scars out of his mind. Shaking his head, he pressed the intercom button.

"Donna, get Mike on the phone."

"On it."

He listened to the phone ring, but there was no answer.

"Try his cell."

Same thing. Donna got up and went into Harvey's office. "I think he left."

"What the hell do you mean he left?"

"I mean he got up and left, Harvey." She sat down on the couch. "He was struck hard for a reason when he talked down Rocko, especially with his memory...he must be going through hell right now."

"Dammit." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He had to hurry. He was afraid that Mike might try something stupid. "Cancel the rest of my meetings."

"Let me know if he's okay," Donna smiled sadly.

Harvey nodded silently and drove over to Mike's apartment, praying the kid was actually there. The bike rack at Pearson Hardman had been empty, so he definitely left. When he got onto the second floor, he knocked loudly on Mike's door. After a few moments with no answer, he tried opening the door. Thankfully, it wasn't locked and he stepped into the quiet apartment. His heart beat against his chest in fear, expecting the worst.

"Mike?" He slowly walked through the living room until he found Mike on the floor of his bedroom, leaning against his bed and drinking a beer. His face was pale, streaked with tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

The blonde glanced up briefly before returning his gaze to the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Harvey remained silent.

Mike rolled his eyes. "If you think that I'm gonna try and kill myself, you obviously don't know me at all. But you don't have to worry, I won't try anything so you can go now." He took another sip and sighed.

Harvey stood there silently. "Mike, are you okay?"

The blonde ignored him.

"I know what happened today brought up a lot of painful memories."

Mike sniffed, drinking some more.

"Mike...talk to me. You can't bottle it all up."

Silence.

Harvey grumbled and stepped forward, snatching the bottle out of Mike's hand and throwing it behind him, the bottle shattering on the floor and spilling the alcohol.

"What the hell, Harvey!" Mike shouted angrily.

"Mike, talk to me! I know you can't just forget about what happened up on that roof! It hit you hard and-"

All of a sudden, Mike inhaled sharply and started sobbing into his hands, his body shivering violently. Harvey was startled at first; he had no idea what to do. He wasn't the comforting type. He proved that today up on the roof. Biting the inside of his lip, he sat down next to Mike on the floor- as much as he didn't want to get his suit dirty- and wrapped his arms around him, bringing the younger man into a hug.

"You're gonna be okay, Mike. It's over now." He rubbed comforting circles on the man's back, shushing him and tightening his grip. "You're okay, now."

After seven minutes, Mike's crying began to cease, but the two still remained in an embrace. Mike sniffed and opened his eyes, taking a couple deep breaths and inhaling Harvey's cologne. It made him feel safe...as awkward as it was.

"You know...you're gonna have to clean up that mess you just made on my floor."

"What mess?" Harvey grinned. "This place already looks like a tornado blew through it."

Mike chuckled weakly. "You know what I'm talking about."

Harvey scoffed and Mike finally pulled away, wiping his face. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey smirked, squeezing Mike's shoulder before they both stood up. "How about we go get a drink," the older man said.

"Why can't we have something here?" Mike questioned.

"Because your beer is cheap and disgusting. If you want a good drink that will actually get you drunk, we're going to a bar."

"Why can't we drink at your apartment?" Mike chuckled.

"Those are big boy drinks, and you are just a puppy."

Mike rolled his eyes taking a deep breath. "Fine. But don't think that you can still get out of cleaning that shit up."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Why don't you go change and I'll clean it up if you're gonna be that anal about it," Harvey grumbled.

Mike smiled before he grabbed some jeans and sweatshirt to change into and headed to the bathroom while Harvey got the broom and a towel to clean up the shattered glass. Both were finished at the same time. Mike still looked like shit, his eyes puffy, but looked a little better.

"Ready?" Harvey asked.

Mike exhaled deeply, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Harvey chuckled as he slung his arm around Mike's shoulder and they walked out of the apartment. He still was gonna make the kid talk to him about what happened, but he would wait until Mike was hammered for that.

"I'm gonna buy the most expensive drink they have since _you're_ buying."

Harvey snorted. "Who said I was buying?"

Mike's forehead creased. "You're an asshole."

The older man grinned, patting Mike on the back. "I know."

"But really, are you buying?"

Harvey didn't answer.

"Harvey? Harvey! Come on, Harvey!"

**FIN**

**Reviews!**

** Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
